


Bermuda Revival

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary series [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Holiday/Vacation, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: Throwback: Bermuda, 1979Hillary and Bill try to recover at a Bermuda trip. Hillary feels bad and Bill is trying to make her feel better.Inspired by the true story Hillary becoming pregnant there.





	1. Try to relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> A new story! I written this story with my dear friend.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Love!
> 
> PS: English is not our first language. Please have mercy and sorry for some mistakes.

Bill opened the door to their hotel room.   
"That’s it, Mrs. Clinton! I hope you like it. It's nothing special and not that luxury at all but I think it will fit our needs," Bill said to his wife.  
"It's simply perfect. I'm just so happy we finally made it here. We deserve this holiday so much. I think I could lay down in the bed now and sleep for the next 10 days."   
"Well if you want there is no need to leave this room…,” he kissed her, “..We can spend the whole time in the bed, baby!" He cupped her face and caressed her jawline. He pressed a first kiss on forehead gently and a second kiss on her lips again. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down onto the bed. She freed herself from his embrace.   
"Bill, I’m tired as fuck and I think I can smell myself. I need to change my clothes. It's so damn hot- I'm sweating. We should take a shower and then checking the location and what's going on here," Hillary was disturbing his plans but Bill understood. He knew his girl was a perfectionist.  
"Yes, Ma'am,” he replied while catching and kissing her again.  
They took a shower and changed their clothes and hands entwined they went on a walk to the beach.   
Although Hillary pretended to be happy and in exceptional holiday mood Bill noticed she felt bad. There was just something in her eyes that signalized him she needed comfort. Sadly he had to endure this look of his wife very often during the last time. Immediately he had prayed for the holidays to make her finally feel better.   
"Honey, what's up? Don’t you dare saying just ‘nothing’ – I know that’s not true."  
She sat down on the sand and enveloped herself.   
"I’m…I'm sorry," she said with a soft voice, almost whining.   
"Why sorry? You haven’t done anything wrong. You never did something wrong. “   
Bill couldn’t capture what was going on. He was worried. Hillary buried her head into her hands. Bill embraced her tiny slim body with his arms and lifted up her chin. “Please look at me, love. I’m sure we can figure everything out,” he tried to calm her but tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her baby blue eyes flushed red.   
"I'm so sorry. I’m so sorry that I can't give you a baby. It's only my fault. Instead of taking care of my husband and offering him a family I’m only focused on my work. I’m a horrible wife. Shame on me."  
Bill felt himself getting angry. Not because of Hillary. He became angry about the society and their social environment which made his wife believe this bullshit. That was not the truth. She was an excellent wife, the best wife he could imagine. He never deserved a woman like this. He tried to swallow his anger and comfort his love instead.  
"Sweetheart, who ever told you something like this is lying. And it’s making me very upset that they succeeded harming you with their clichés. You’re the best. I wouldn’t change only one thing.”  
“…But the baby, William. We already tried so long. I can’t bring you the baby we both are longing for so desperately because I’m a selfish yuppie.”  
He placed his chin above her head and inhaled the familiar scent of her light brown hair.   
"Hillary, there is nothing I wish more than to be the father of your child. But listen, we are not in hurry. It will come to us at the right time. I’m sure. We don’t need to force anything.”  
“It’s the right time now!” she started crying more. He comforted her even tighter.  
"Let's us calm down first, maybe it will be possible," he rubbed her cheek.   
"But what if not…?" she was concerned.  
“Hilly, take a breath to see how the sun goes down. This is a beautiful and special second. Let us just enjoy it," he started kissing her once again.  
She tried to enjoy but she wasn’t succeeding. The last months were to exhausting and her running mind made it impossible for her to relax.  
“Bill, I know how much your mother is begging for a grandchild. She hates me. I'm pretty far away from what she wanted for her boy. I'm a bad wife – only caring about career issues- less on my makeup and my clothes. I think I'm a big disappointment for her anyway and on top I can't bring you a child."  
"First of all my mom doesn’t hate you. And second…I now want you to recover. Please stop crying. We will make an appointment at the fertility center when we come back. Then let's see where it leads to, ok? For now we should just relax and don't think about that. We need a break."   
Tears were rolling from Hilary's face. She nodded but she still was unable to reply in a coherent sentence.   
"Hillary, have you listened to me? Please don't think about that now. Let us just enjoy the vacation -without pressure." Finally she wrapped her arms around him and wiped her tears away: "I try, honey."  
After some leisure time at the beach and watching the sunset Hillary felt distracted. They went back to their Hotel and ate dinner. Back in their hotel room they started kissing.  
"Thank you sweetie," she said.  
"Thank you for what?"   
"For everything, for this holiday and you're here with me."   
"I am finally feeling relaxed and that's because of you. Thank you, my love."  
Their tongues united in a devouring kiss. Stumbling they walked to the bed and they felt down together into the cushions.   
"It's so hot here. May I take of your clothes?" Bill asked seductively.  
She let him do. But Bill noticed quickly that even if she told him she was fine now her mind was still absent.   
“Don’t worry, Hillary. It’s ok if we only cuddle. I don’t want to force you to do something you are not in mood to do.”  
"Please don’t mind. I don't feel like this right now. It's just because I'm thinking about our conversation the whole time."   
"It's ok. We don't need to hurry things. Not this time. We'll have the next days just for us. So how does a massage sound like?"   
"Bill...," Hillary sighed.  
"No really. Let me just do it - if you don't like just say stop." Hillary agreed and nodded. She laid down. He started rubbing her back gently, kissing her spine up and down. Some minutes later he noticed that she already felt asleep. He covered her with the blanket.


	2. Chilly-Hilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We somewhere read (can't remember where, maybe it was even "Living History") that Bill bought her a Bikini during this special holiday she never had choosen by herself.

Hillary gazed at the clock as she woke up. ‘Shit. 11 am’. She stood up and walked through their hotel suite. "Bill? Where are you?" She found a note on her nightstand between their empty cocktail glasses from last night:  
*Good morning my baby, hope you had sweet dreams. I'm out for jogging. Love, Bill*  
She sighed and decided to have a shower. She opened the tab and let the water flood over her skin. It felt good. Like getting clean from all the troubles surrounding them. Hillary closed her eyes and let her mind wander- back to Yale, back to Hope, back to Fayetteville.  
‘Life was much easier then,’ she thought. But they wanted it this way. They wanted to fulfill their professions. This was the way meant to be. The road they were going along wasn’t the easy – but it was the right.  
Her hands began to rub her body. As they were touching her own breast she felt a strange kind of electricity floating to her body she hadn’t felt for a while. She couldn’t help as a soft and very silent moan escaped from her lips. She was insecure but she was willing to give into that feeling. She kept going massaging her breast and went on gently washed her lower abdomen. She felt alive. She was focused – only focused of the smooth silkiness of her own skin, the shape of her own curves…

The sound of the door getting unlocked took her back to reality. Bill was back. She turned the temperature of the water from warm to cold – bringing her back to the here and now. 

When she returned into the suite she found a bright pink mini bikini was placed on her side of the bed. She took it into her hand hesitatingly and eyed that small piece of garment critically. She lifted up her left eyebrow. She noticed Bill was standing on the balcony facing the seaside. She pushed up the door- "Bill, what's that? I though you went jogging."  
"Hey my baby. Slept well? I already worried you never gonna wake up again”, he kissed her and continued: “I just made a little excursion to the boutique at beach we were passing by yesterday. And there I found that lovely pink piece for my honey. Can’t wait to see it on you – you’ll look gorgeous!”  
She flinched. She didn’t like the bikini.  
"Bill? I don’t know what’s on your mind but this…Sorry, but this is really not who I am."  
"Oh Hillz, c’mon. Please baby, just give it a change and try...", he tried to seduce him with his playful southern drall.  
“No, I don’t want it. I’m not one of these whores. Fuck you,” she replied annoyed but yet calm.  
“Of course not, but mmmhh, don’t do it for me – try it for yourself to see how beautiful you are.”  
Hillary caught the bikini with a harsh movement out of his hands.  
“Okay. Fine- if you shut up then." She rushed to the bathroom and put on that fucking bikini. She risked a gaze into the mirror. Her face was gloomy. She hated it. ‘Gosh, r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s. Like an accident – you just couldn’t stop staring.’  
It looked wrong. ‘Definitely wrong. Embarrassing,’ her inner voice told her.  
Without knocking her husband crushed into the bathroom.  
"WOOOW! You're so sexy baby! I knew!" He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him, ignoring her defensive movements. He kissed her neck. He looked at her. "What do you think about that? Do you like the bikini, Hilly?" He rubbed her cheek.

"Huuuh? Hell, no. No. No. No. And again: No. I hate it. I can’t believe you’re asking this question honestly. You know that’s not who I am. Yesterday you promised, you don’t want to force me into something I don’t want and now you bought that shit, Bill. I'm not one of those ass wiggling Southern Belles you may like. I'm sorry."  
‘Shit.’ Bill knew he fucked up. His mission failed.  
"I know you are not. I never wanted you to be like this. I just thought it would give us a little push in anyway. I'm sorry - I will bring it back. Please don’t be mad with me. It was just a stupid idea. You know, that stupid masculine shit in my mind. Forgive me, ok?"  
He embraced her tight and brushed through her hair with his long elegant fingers. She held her chin high and accepted his excuses silently.  
Bill tried to take the tension out of the situation: "Ok. Wanna do some sightseeing and relaxing at the beach after? Some cocktails? You need some distraction- I still can see your brain running through your eyes constantly. What can I do for you?"  
"It's ok, Bill. It’s just hard for me to relax."  
He kissed her. "I know. But we really need a break from our jobs and from our family troubles too."  
"I agree. So I think a little sunbathing and swimming would be nice.”

\---  
They went on their way to the beach. Bill knew that his wife was still a little upset. ‘Damn, I’m that stupid. First telling her I don’t want to force her and we don’t have to rush things. And nevertheless I bought her that fucking mini bikini,’ he thought. He was mad about his failing and that he hurt her feelings because of his impetuous behavior. You may could call it classic ‘Clinton-fauxpas’.  
He could call himself lucky that she hadn’t lost temper and is still talking with him. Because he didn’t want to trigger her even more, he had put the bikini into his bag to bring it back to the store later when Hillary would be a little more relaxed.  
Hillary was nipping on her drinking straw which was placed in a coconut and held her face towards the sun. She had buried her feet in the warm sand totally.  
Bill put the bikini out of his bag again. “I just bring it back honey, let’s take the money to search a nice dress you like. Please forgive me – but I’m just a stupid man.”  
She nodded. Bill went some steps towards the boutique. Suddenly Hillary throw her head back and stopped him.  
"Wait a second! I changed my mind. We should keep it. I think I should try the bikini again. I mean- we are on holiday and nobody knows us here - so you are right, let's try something different. And I mean…I look ok all in all. Actually this was a sweet gesture from you."  
She grabbed the bikini out of the bag.  
“Wait- what!?” Bill couldn’t trust his ears.  
“Yeah.”  
With a very determined look in her eyes she walked to a changing room at the beach- leaving Bill back speechless. ‘Evil girl,’ he told to himself.  
When she came back he couldn't stop staring at the goddess he was allowed to call his wife. With a cheeky smile on his face he continued: "You are so beautiful and gosh, so sexy- unbelievable sexy." She cut his words and winked.  
"Shall we go swimming?" she said and ran to the sea. He followed behind her and grabbed her by her hips. She turned around and she kissed him. They went into the sea. She stretches her arms around him and she kissed him deeply while the waves were splashing at their legs.  
"I love you," she said gently.  
"How is it possible not to love you? I’m a damn lucky bastard. You’re my life. And just by the way -I'm very pleased you changed your mind about the bikini. If you don’t mid- now you seem to be very comfortable with it.” Bill was smirking all over his face as the waves came to envelope the couple completely.  
"Yes, I think I finally found my vacation-me!" Hillary countered.  
"Your vacation-you?"  
"Yes! Let’s call it….maybe…Chilly-Hilly!?"  
"Sounds good, Chilly-Hilly!" He couldn’t longer resist and kissed her passionately. They went some steps deeper into the water until their torsos were covered with water. Shamelessly he slit his hand between the panties of the bikini to feel her bare flesh. The warmth of her body was a hard contrast to the cold of the ocean water. He felt himself getting aroused. The salty water made her hair curly. He brushed her brown wisps aside as Hillary whispered into his ear: "Bill, take me back to our room please. I need you."


	3. Bikini Vibes

Kissing, well almost devouring, they tumbled back into their hotel room. "Honey, suddenly you are so wild. Savage girl- What happened?", Bill asked to make sure she was really detached and not only doing him a favor.  
"I just followed your lead to enjoy the time here and relax. WORLD OFF." She cupped his chin and pulled it down to her moth. His tongue entered her mouth. Coconut flavor. He inhaled her skin. Vanilla smell.  
He locked his eyes with hers. She was ready now. He pushed her onto the bed and pulled the almost transparent tunic over her head. She still was wearing her bikini. He pulled down his shorts with one stroke. He couldn’t accept any kind of fabric barriers between them any longer. He tried to lose the ribbon of her bikini top but she interrupted him. With a convinced gaze she suddenly stood up from the bed, taking him by the hands.  
"What are you doing?" he asked with an insecure tone in his voice.  
She guided him to the bathroom and switched on the shower. She wanted to continue in twos what she already started in morning by herself. Still with the bikini on, she started showering her body. Her hair became sleek from the water. Like the goddess Venus, made by Jupiter’s hands, born out of the ocean.  
She took the shower gel in her hand and started rubbing her body. Bill stood there like rooted and just stared.  
"William, can you wash my back please?" She asked, aware she was teasing him.  
"Of course, honey. Your wish is my command." He took a bit of the shower gel and put it on his hands. He began to wash her back.  
"Hillary, you are killing me, honestly.” He felt himself getting more and more hardened. Hillary fell into the reason. "I want first to shower William, I'm sweating."  
"But sometimes you'll be sweating again."  
She giggled.  
He caressed her neck and went close behind her. Both were still under the shower. He put his arms around her waist and sucked her neck gently. Slowly his hand went downwards to her pussy. With his long fingers he parted her labia gently as he began to rub her pleasure bundle. She pushed her back into his crotch. Hard. Wet. Hot. She provoked him with rubbing her cute butt on his manhood.  
"Mmh, I can't wait baby," he mumbled in her neck.  
She turned around to face him.  
"First, we need to clean you too."  
She cleaned him with shower gel. She went on her tiptoes so she was able to wash his hair. While she rubbed his head, he only was focused on those creamy breasts wiggling up and down in front of his eyes. He could already see her hard nubs through the soaked pink bikini top. Finally she allowed him to untie it. With a loud splash it fell down on the floor of the shower. She rinsed his hair carefully. His eyes widened as he watched the water dripping from his wife's body.  
He could not let it go. His fingers wanted to go just everywhere. They wanted to touch her breasts, her butt, her hips, her center, her belly, her thighs. Everywhere. At the moment he was longing for her breasts the most. He laid down his head on her breasts, took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck it hard. "Ohhh fuck!" she lost control.  
When his hair was cleaned, she took another sip of the shower gel and started washing his body. She moaned softly. Fuck, his cock was hard. Hillary had mercy finally. She turned off the shower so they could dry each other.  
Bill lifted her small body up and took her to the bedroom again. He pushed the drenched bikini panties down in hurry.  
He gently cupped her sex. First it felt cold from the water but dipping his fingertip inside he could feel a giant heat coming from her core. He slit his finger a little deeper in to give her a preview of the prospect awaiting her. She groaned.  
He began to lick her clit. Searching for her g-spot he began to turn his fingers.  
"Yes baby!" She grabbed his hair.  
“Feels so good baby", he told her and went on "…your taste is so delicious honey." The movements of his fingers went faster. His sucking went heavier. Her clit was already swollen.  
"Oh yes, yes," she whimpered. Her hips hit the bed. She crawled her nails into the sheets.  
Feeling this now it’s hard to believe that she almost forgot how good this felt like- making love just for the reason of carnal desire.  
The last months they used to have sex for reproductive reason - just like another appointment on their schedules. Ovulation and go! Not that sexy. Piece by piece this was killing the passion between them and they didn’t even noticed. Only Hillary started bothering her qualities since they were not succeeding with conceiving.  
This was the first time for a while they were really devouring each other without the pressure of getting a baby. And it felt so good. So amazing. So pure. Wanting more. Wanting it last forever.  
Hillary withdrew herself from his actions. He pushed his torso down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. She began to stroke his member several times. Her eyes were searching his. They connected their gazes as she brought her mouth to his painful hard cock.  
"Hillz, you don't need to do this now. I know you ...," - before he could finish his sentence she was already sucking him. Holy fuck. He rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers into the soaked light brown curls in front of him to set the intensity even a little higher.  
She began to suck him harder. "Oh mmmh, this feels so amazing baby,” he moaned. She started to massage his balls in between. "Oh fuckkk!"  
He brushed her hair with his fingers. He pushed his hips into mouth. He felt he's coming. In the last second he strapped her away gently. She got up and wiped her mouth before they kissed each other deeply. He lifted her up and laid her onto the bed. He circled again his finger over her sex.  
"Mmh, you are soaked, baby." He placed his cock at her entrance. He gently pushed his lower abdomen forward and sank into her inner heat. They both groaned as they became one. She began to rock her hips up and down.  
"Let us try something, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.  
"What's on your mind?" she stopped her movements.  
"Wrap your legs around me," Bill instructed. She did it.  
With one arm he grabbed her by the waist. With the other he grabbed her back. With his member still inside her lifted up her small body and guided them -without breaking their connection- to the desk. She was so tiny. His big hands were covering her back near completely.  
With one harsh rush he freed the table from the books, magazine and pencils and laid down his wife instead. He was standing in front of her, still caught between the apex of her thighs. He rocked hard into her. The new increased position allowed him to sink even deeper.  
Hillary rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck yes!" she moaned.  
She grabbed his forearms. He began to move roughly in and out of her. Hillary gripped her hands at the desk. The desk began hard to move back and forth. He started to hit her g-spot, then he began to move harder and faster in her. As hard and fast as possible.  
" Bill!!" Hillary screamed his name hard. Both of them were sweating. ‘As I already told her before; we need another shower again,’ he confirmed his mind. She felt her orgasm flowing through her and when she began to rub her clit roughly too she couldn’t stand it any longer. She screamed hard.  
They both reached their climax simultaneously. After their bodies collapsed, they stayed still connected in a tight spoon position. Bill's body was still pressed against her back. He inhaled the scent of her now semi dried hair. Still Vanilla. Bill was reassured that he could make his wife relaxed a little. "Amazing, Governor. Thank you.” “My pleasure, love. I love you."


	4. Time goes by

6 weeks later

Bill and Hillary had breakfast in the governor’s mansion. Everything seemed to be as usual. A usual Tuesday morning. A usual breakfast before Hillary would go to her law office and Bill would speak in the Arkansas parliament.  
"Want to have some more coffee?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah, if there's still enough left for you,” she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.  
Bill stood up from the kitchen table and took the coffee pot to pour his girl another coffee in.  
“Thanks, honey.” She nipped at the mug and continued reading the newspaper.  
Suddenly Hillary's eyes went wide. She felt the urge to cover her mouth with her hand. She bowed up her cheeks.  
"Love, are you ok?" Bill was concerned. Hillary wasn't able to reply. Instead she rushed out of the kitchen and hurried into the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and opened the lid and suddenly started vomiting  
Bill ran behind her and saw that she was throwing up. He went on his knees next to her to protect her hair.  
When she was done, she flushed the toilet and tried to stand up. Her circulatory was weak so she needed his support.  
"Are you okay honey?" Seeing his wife like this made him worried.  
"No, I'm feeling sick. I don’t know. Everything was fine when I woke up"  
He held her protectively against his chest.  
"I'll take you to bed and I'll send you a doctor.”  
He brought her to the bedroom.  
"No, no doctor, please Bill. It’s not necessary." She felt her legs getting weak once again but she forced herself to stay upright. At the moment they reached the bed she collapsed down.  
"Bill, you have to leave now. Otherwise the debate will start without you."  
"I'm worrying about you. You should see a doctor."  
"Sure I just ate something wrong. Can you call my office and tell my assistants to cancel my appointments please? I just need to rest and tomorrow it'll be fine again." Bill was concerned and skeptical but he knew it was senseless to contradict his wife. So he gave in.  
"Ok, baby. But please…I will send you my mom to have a look at you. Otherwise I won’t be able to get a clear mind today."  
"But you need a clear mind. Ok then – if it’s reassuring you, send your mom. And now you should rush to your office!" Still hesitating if he can leave Hillary like this he kissed her forehead and waved her goodbye.  
-  
When he arrived back at home late in the afternoon, Hillary was already preparing dinner in the kitchen again. She went to him and gave him a hug.  
"Hiiii, Governor Clinton!"  
"Baby, why are you here? You should rest upstairs until you feel better."  
"My fatigue was already gone some hours later. I feel great now. As I already said - I probably ate something wrong." She went on tiptoes to kiss him. She giggled like a little girl.  
Hillary's mood was extreme bright, that made Bill bow his eyebrows.  
"Baby...,” his mouth was trying to form a question. He went on whispering into her ear: “Do you...do you…may are pregnant!?"  
Hillary interrupted their kiss abruptly.  
"Bill, stop that. Why you’re asking? In 3 weeks there will be the appointment in the fertility center and we made the deal not to talk about the baby theme until then." She rushed out of the room and ended their talking.  
-  
2 more weeks later

Hillary felt even sicker. She already had to vomit 4 times and it’s only 7.30 AM. ‘This gonna be a good day,’ she told herself ironically. Bill was still slumbering peacefully next to her when Hillary suddenly felt the urge to throw up again. She tumbled to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Going through this procedure again and again made her weak. "Bill?" she called him, longing for help.  
As Bill heard the whining voice of his wife he sprung out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He saw his wife crouching on the floor next to the toilet.  
"Honey…? Sorry, but I can’t tolerate seeing you this way any longer. You need help."  
"I don't know...," Hillary winced her face and started crying.  
Bill kneeled next to the toilet and supported her back. The situation was overstraining him. He nothing wanted more than to help her but he just didn’t know how.  
"Hillary, I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. I will send a doctor for you. No discussion any longer."  
Hillary was insightful. She grabbed the washbowl to up raise herself up. Bill took her in his arms and guided her to the bed again.  
Meanwhile he was dressing up and the idea that already flashed some weeks ago through his mind popped up again. He was standing in front of the mirror and positioned his bow tie correctly as their eyes met in the mirror. He turned around and faced her:  
"Sweetheart- once again. I think you are pregnant. Why don’t you just check it?"  
Hillary's voice went whiny renewed.  
"Stop that Bill."  
" This would be a very good reason for your sickness - and your permanently changing moods."  
"Please, Bill. I can't stand this any longer. I don't have the energy for this hoping and praying and in the end being disappointed again. Not yet again. So please...don't say something like this…."  
"Sorry honey, I didn't want to hurt you…but I think...-"  
"The doctor will find out what's wrong with me and I'm sure this won't be the reason."  
“Sure,…but…see, I think it’s worth testing it.”  
She grabbed a cushion and to throw it towards Bill. He knew his wife was upset so he decided better to leave her alone and went to the office.  
Meanwhile Hillary tried to relax but she wasn't able to fall asleep again. Her mind was running fast. She reached at the night gown and looked in her little pocket calendar and to search for the date of her last period- her eyes widened: Holy shit. 3 weeks overdue! But pregnant? Hell no. In some days they will go to the fertility center.  
-  
A few hours later  
Hillary gazed since 20 minutes like rooted at the little second pink stripe that she was sure would never appear at the pregnancy test. She could not believe it. She tried to suppress that warm feeling of happiness growing high in her heart because she still was afraid of losing it once again. But this time the feeling was too intense to keep it down.  
‘I need to tell Bill. Hell, what’s happening here? I can’t believe that bastard is probably right,’ she thought. Emotional rollercoaster. Immediately she walked up and down the room. She did not want to tell him over the phone.  
Time went by. Hillary placed herself on the couch, rolling from left side to the right and to the left again. Repeating. She was thinking about her pregnancy. Finally she heard a car entering the gateway. Impatiently she rushed to the front door. A smile appeared on her face as Bill entered the doorstep. "Sweetheart…,” he walked towards to her and gave her a loving kiss, “Why you aren’t in the bed? What had the doctor told you?”  
"Well, I didn’t call a doctor. But I think I should make an appointment now. Don’t worry - I'm okay, baby. I want to tell you something."  
He grabbed her hands. "What do you want to tell baby?"  
“You know I couldn’t find sleep as you left…I couldn’t stop thinking about what you words this morning. First I was very annoyed…but then…,” tear began running down her cheeks.  
“Hillz?”  
"Fuck William - I am pregnant!" she smiled with tears in her eyes.  
He felt himself first getting relieved that his wife wasn’t sick. As the first shock went over he realized what that meant.  
"Pregnant? Is this real?" He became teary-eyed too. He placed his palms on her small belly. Very gently he circled over it. "I can’t believe. I always was sure we’ll be successful one day…but that it happened now…I’m the luckiest guy alive!”  
They hugged each other. He suddenly stopped: “Hilly? How long? I mean…when do you think it happened?”  
"Well I think the Bermuda holiday had done miracles."  
"Really! I knew! I knew! I felt it…We just get a baby," he said crying. She kissed his tears away. "I love you, Bill."  
"I love you both so much," he covered her belly again and went down on his knees to face her stomach. Protectively he spread kisses over her skin.  
"You and this little thing are the best things that ever could happen to me!"


	5. Back to Bermuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the article we found here: http://www.bermudasun.bm/Content/NEWS/News/Article/Clintons-head-to-BDA-8200-for-a-vacation/24/270/42542 à Their resort was an adult-only resort has a "clothing optional" sky deck and occasionally hosts sex seminars to improve couples' relationships. (HOLY HOT SHIT :D)

August, 2009 – The Clintons returned to Bermuda 30 years after their daughter was conceived here to deepen their relationship in a very special way  
The Clintons sat down at the spacious balcony of their luxury apartment at their resort. The area was covered with high trees and flowers and her closest secret service agent made it paparazzi safe to offer the couple as much privacy as possible. 30 years passed by and their lives had changed - retrospective in the late 70’s they never ever considered in their wildest dreams once returning to this place as a Secretary of State and a former president. But finally some glory days were again ahead – free from social obligations, with much human being time instead, just being the truest versions of their selves.  
Hillary’s face was covered with big sunglasses. She was facing the ocean. Her blonde silky hair was hidden by a straw hat, nevertheless some curls found their way out to frame her feminine face. The soft wind blowing made the garment of her oversized blouse accentuate her shape. The sun was shining through the fabric and so it bared the silhouette of a true goddess – not a young chick anymore but aged with grace, class and elegance. Like the taste of a good wine gets more intense with the years, her qualities in any way only gotten better. Bill Clinton, one of the most envied guys on earth, entered the balcony with two glasses of Chardonnay to offer one of them to his wife.   
“Cheers, sweetheart!” he toasted with her – the sound of the glasses colliding made a soft clink.  
“Cherio!” He placed her palm on his thigh and gave him a seductive smile.  
"You know, William- I'm happy that you brought me here back again - even if that pink bikini would never ever fit me again," she joked.  
"I think the bikini just did an excellent job in former times!”  
Hillary laughed out loud- "yes, I often wonder if we had conceived our baby without that pink piece of nothing!" Bill went close to her. She looked just so perfect- even after almost 30 decades.   
“Thanks the lord our needs changed now,” he brushed a curl behind her ear.  
"Bill- I want to show you something...," Hillary said harrumphing and went inside their apartment. Bill followed right behind and as usual he couldn’t resist teasing her.  
"Yes please - show me yours and I'll show you mine!"  
Hillary giggled and rolled her eyes simultaneously: "It's just impossible for you not acting like a horny teen for one day, isn't it!?"  
"Huh? Me? A horny teen? Really, I have no idea what Madam Secretary is talking about!"   
He went behind her back and enveloped her shoulders. He rubbed his crotch on her butt. He bites her earlobe and squeezed her boobs.   
“Wuhuuu, the girls are already bra-less, whoop, whoop!!!”   
Hillary slapped his hands away: "Naaaahh, Billy. Stop acting like a teen."  
"Ok honeybee, what do you wanted to show daddy?"  
She gave him an annoyed yet loving look and took a little flyer out of her handbag.  
"Look what I found in the lobby. You know this is a hotel for adults only...I think this could be very interesting for us two."  
Bill's eyes skimmed the letters of this little brochure:   
-The Plush Resort presents: ‘Flow of Desire’ a discrete course dedicated to long-term couples to deepen their relationship with erotic massages-  
His blue eyes gone big und started to sparkle.   
"Erotic massages?" he was surprised but couldn’t hide his happiness about her proposal. After all those years she was still always good for a surprise.  
"Hell, I’m a lucky bastard. Do you really want to do this?" He took a closer look at the brochure and began to read. He quoted: "’….also new stimulations for an even better love-life’!? Hillary, do you want to kill me? Naughty baby."  
Only the slightest imagination of the scenes awaiting him made his blood boil. He lost control over his hands. They went down between her thighs. She slapped his hands again away.   
"B-I-L-L-YYY!"  
“C’mon, we can already practice a little. Remember, we used to be the best in every kind of seminar!" his southern drawl went wild. He began to lick her neck. Although she was annoyed by his toyboyish behavior she was not able to resist his charm. She parted her lips lightly as a husky moan escaped from her mouth. She gave into as he pulled her down onto the king-size bed. Long fingers found their way down into her pants again…

She woke up from a deep complying slumber and noticed that it was already evening.   
"Wake up, Bill. We have to prepare for dinner."  
-  
They sat the dining table. Hillary sipped at a glass of wine. "The steak was excellent. Too bad you really wanna follow through being a vegan," she teased him.   
"Yeah well, you know I’m now a very good boy, Hillz. But I'm happy my baby liked it. My vegan chocolate mousse is delicious too. Wanna try?" he put a piece of his desserts on his spoon and to feed her.   
"Mhm, I agree - absolutely delicate.” She twinkled with her baby blue eyes. As she spoke she formed the word ‘delicate’ once again very slowly and precise with her lips.   
"Wait honey, there is still something on your lips," he leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. She responded with laying her palms onto his thigh and stroking them upside down.  
"Baby...Are you sure you want do this seminar?" Bill broke the atmosphere suddenly.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Just imagine the headlines in the press if we will be caught! And baby, do you really think you can stand me touching you even more? You know...the horny teen Bill will probably totally take control of me.” He nothing wanted more than to do this with her but he also wanted to check up of her being aware of all the possible consequences. He knew she always seemed strong like a rock but he also recognized that the disregard of their privacy of the press made her suffer a little more than him.   
"Don’t worry. I already made sure we are entitled 100% privacy.”  
She kissed him again.   
"Yeah, ok. So - you're right,” he rubbed her cheek.  
-  
3 days later   
It turned 9 am. The sun was shining through the blinds. The sound of waves rushing in the background made Bill awake. The couple was lying in a spoon position. Blonde curls were tickling his nose and he felt his wife's perfect round butt pressed into his crotch. She was still slumbering deep. It had been a hot and humid night so both decided to sleep naked.   
Bill slipped his hand underneath the blanket to make sure she was still bare skinned. He found his morning erection greeting him. He placed his hands on her hip and began to stroke her gently. Still sleeping she responded with light purrs of her alto-voice.  
He grabbed the bottle of coconut massage oil standing on the nightstand, poured a little of it into his palms. His oily hands began to wander up and down Hillary's body.  
She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. "Oh my… - good morning, I wish I could wake up every day like this."   
"Welcome back, my curvy naked angel", Bill cooed into her ear.  
Hillary tried to stand up but Bill pushed her body back down on the mattress.  
"I'll take you for a little morning ride, honey. I want to prove you that I was an attentive student in the seminar yesterday. I kept all the details - like a real wonk!"   
Bill uncovered them from the blanket. He rolled Hillary onto her belly and placed himself above her. He poured some oil on her shoulders and fixed her hair with a hair clip to make sure it wouldn't get oily. He began to massage her shoulders, always careful to push the correct trigger points he learned about yesterday. She closed her eyes and enjoyed that wonderful feeling."Mmh, this is so good my sweetheart."  
His hands wandered down upwards, paying attention to every single inch of her spine. As he arrived at the bottom he slowly slit one finger along between her buttocks till he reached her pussy.  
“Heyyy, I can’t remember practicing it this way yesterday!”, Hillary criticized him jokingly.  
“Not really but I know how my wife likes it and on top I can’t resist that butt. I think you know.” He smacked her ass a little, only very soft, before he continued massaging it. Meanwhile he slowly started caressing her neck with his tongue too.  
She felt the heat growing between her thighs. Fuck, she couldn’t believe she was already that wet.  
"Mmh Hillary I love your ass so much. Have I ever told you?" he mumbled in her neck.   
“Yeah I think you mentioned it maybe 2-3 times during the last 3 decades”, the tone in her voice was joking ironically.   
“Very cheeky!” he hissed and smacked her butt a little harder. She moaned.

His hands went to her shoulders. The sight of her bare neck made him licking his lips. He went on to massage there.   
"Mmh, you have been a good student Billy, this feels so amazing- like I never had a tension anywhere," Hillary was purring in satisfaction. Meanwhile his gaze got caught by her ass again.   
‘God, I’m so obsessed with that butt,’ he told himself. He could not let it go. So he was stroking her ass renewed and slowly, very slowly, he slid his finger over her pussy. Although he hadn’t even slipped his finger inside, he already was smeared by her wetness. That horny girl.

"Turn around," Bill begged. She did. Hillary was now positioned on her back. Seeing the naked and oil coated body of his wife was made him even harder. He was fighting against his urge to push his member inside her hard now. The veins on his cock were already pulsating. He really struggled to stay focused on the massage but he wanted to do this all for her. His wife. His love. That moment - just for her.   
He began to massage her feet, paying attention to every single one of her red pedicured toes. Gently he sucked on one of her toes. Following he went on to caress her calves. Hillary's face was filled with pleasure and relaxation. Her tensions seemed to be finally gone. She closed her eyes. Her mind was easy; the weight of the world was taken away from her shoulders – at least for now.  
He enlightened a candle. Impatiently he waited for the wax to become liquid. Meanwhile he bridged the time with massaging her collarbone and ongoing his actions with her breast. The skin on her cleavage was so soft and smooth, so warm and feminine. Rosy and creamy flesh- like the skin of a peach. He could not resist taking one of her dusky nipples into his mouth to suck and bite it gently.  
"Amazing, Bill- please don't stop."  
"Don't worry- I haven't even started. But please close your eyes again, baby." She obeyed without hesitating.   
He took the candle into his hand and tested the temperature of the melted wax. Perfect- not too hot. He carefully dropped the wax down onto her naked skin. First some drops on her collarbone, then some drops and her breast. The hot wax caused a light pain growing in Hillary, yet very thrilling and arousing. She winced at the very first moment. Then her muscles relaxed again. Her lips meanwhile forming a perfect "O".   
That sight made him crazy. Precum was already oozing out of the tip of his cock. But he wanted to finish this with her.   
"You like that?” Her giant arousal made it impossible for her to reply - she just groaned.   
"Bend and spread your legs," he instructed her. She opened her legs wide to give him a clear view of her pink glistening folds. With satisfaction he noticed she was drenched. Fuck - so drenched. He needed to rub his cock on the cushions to fight his instincts. Again he took the candle in his hand. He poured the hot wax down at the inside of her thighs, always making sure not to hurt her. She responded with arching her back. His hands started caressing her porcelain skin. They kept wandering her legs upwards until they reached her wet core. Her swollen clit was begging for attention immediately. With one finger he circled around her clit. He lifted his body up to kiss her deeply again. "Damn, you're so wet baby." She moaned.  
“Please…can you…?” he guided his hands down to her center again.   
He knew she needed it right now. She was longing for his touch so badly. He rubbed roughly above her clit.  
"Ohhh fuck!"   
She noticed his erection. She could not let it go – now it was her turn.  
She took the massage oil and rubbed a sip in her hands. She went down and placed her hands on his shaft. She moved them up and down, up and down – variating the intense and the pace. "Oh fuck Hillary," he breathed faster. His head slipped back. He pushed 2 fingers inside her. Hot and wet tightness surrounding them.   
"Ohhh yes!" she screamed. His fingers moved roughly in her searching her sensible spot. Her body began to shake and shiver. Goosebumps covered her body as he pumped his fingers inside out.   
She licked her lips and started sucking his manhood. He stroked her clit. He pulled her head back from his cock to avoid to come into her mouth at the very next second. He guided her mouth to his own. She parted his lips with her tongue and they kissed while tasting their own flavors too.   
"Baby…," they groaned in each other’s mouth.  
"Hillary, I need relief now," he was out of breath. 

That was the sign for her to start. She pushed him down on his back and swung her legs over him. She sank down on him and enveloped his; their glistening oily bodies got connected without any friction. Finally inside. He squeezed her tits as she rode him. She contracted her inner walls already - his cock was so slick from the oil. She circled her hips first slowly, but increasing the pace fast. She threw her head back and placed her palms on his chest. Her hips went up and down. Her breasts wiggled in front of him. God - how she loved this feeling of being filled by his immense length. He cupped her ass to support her movements.  
"Oh fuck!" she screamed. She felt his cock hitting her g-spot. She rolled her eyes and threw her head back again. "Oh yes, fucking YES!!" she screamed even hard.   
With one movement he turned her around and adjusted her on her fours. Now he was taking the lead again, banging her hard.  
"Fuck me harder!" He started moving faster. He grunted.  
He began to move slower, longing for relief and well, yes – a break.   
Hillary was aware. "Mh Bill, honey, let's do something different, I need you so much"   
They both were sweating and breathing heavy. 

"Let's go there where we started 30 ago!" Bill suggested.   
"THE SHOWER!? Bill, you may forgot we aren't 30 any longer." Hillary doubted.  
"Let's just try", he pulled her out of the bed and led her by the hand into their spacious shower.  
He switched on the water. "Let me wash the oil from you." He sipped some shower gel into his hands and began to clean her. She pushed him back against the wall. She went down on her kneels and began to suck him again while the water was raining all above them.  
"Oh fuck, Hillary!" he moaned. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head more to him. She began to suck him hard. "Honeeey, stop. I don't want to finish it this way"   
She dropped his cock out of her mouth. She stood up and began to kiss him.  
"My turn again," he pushed her gently against the wall. He kneeled down. He began to lick the length of her pussy. "Oh yess baby!" she moaned. He sucked her clit hard. "FUCKKK!!" he licked her clit again.   
"Mmhhh, oh fuck me Bill, please!" Well, he didn’t need to be told twice. He pinned her with her back towards the wall. They needed to bridge the high difference. He grabbed her thighs and lifted them up so she could envelope his waist with her legs.  
"Gotcha, baby! Don’t worry - "   
Supported by the wetness surrounding them his member slid easily inside again. She rocked her hips.  
Their eyes connected. "Oh yes! Oh Bill" he started moving faster. She pressed her arms tight around him.  
"Ohhh my god!" she moaned.  
"This feels so good baby", she cupped his cheeks and started kissing him.  
When he started moving faster, she broke the kiss. She lost control.  
“Mmmmh yes. I love you so much baby" "I love you too honey" 

"Ready for the final show?" Bill asked.  
"Ready!"   
She rocked her hips harder and he increased the pace of his strokes. He grabbed her ass tight. She winced her face in pleasure and pressed her nails into his shoulders leaving a soft red mark. Meanwhile her knuckles went white. She contracted around him and screamed out loud as she found her relief. One stroke later he followed. 

"Fuck! This was so amazing!" they breathed heavily. They stayed in the same position for a couple of seconds to breathe. He pulls out of her and puts her to the ground carefully. Bill gently pushed her to the wall and kissed her lovingly. He turned off the shower.  
"Let me dry you sweetheart."   
He took a towel and dried off her body. She did the same with him.  
In between, they sometimes kissed each other. He lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. He covered their naked bodies with the blanket again. He bent his head towards her and gave her a long kiss before he leaned his head on her shoulder. She stroked his white hair. He crawled behind her and embraced her waist.  
Bermuda-feeling caught them again.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! :D
> 
> We love you all!!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
